


Carnal Dining

by memoriesofrain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dark Will Graham, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food is People, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, I had to do so much research for this, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rimming, Will Graham is a Tease, in a good way?, in a sexy way, using the human body as a plate, will graham is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Hannibal has a special dinner planned to enjoy with his husband. Will is in for a treat.ORHannibal is going to plate his food on Will's naked body and things get heated.





	Carnal Dining

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THE LAST DAY OF KINKTOBER!!! Of course I had to pick one of the harder fandoms to write food play for lol. I did so much research for this, from researching cooking techniques to learning about edible flowers and fine dining plating. I hope you all enjoy this!  
Day 30: Food play  
Day 31: Tender

Will watched Hannibal in his element, cooking an elaborate dish and turning the rude into elegance.

Hannibal laid out the heart of his latest victim on his cutting board. The organ was chilled, but still malleable enough to be able to prepare it how he wanted to. Grabbing his boning knife he cut a thin line down the center, just enough so he could properly butterfly the heart. The splayed pieces now resembled the typical commercial heart shape, but that didn’t deter from the macabre of his dish so far.

Hannibal sent a look to Will who was casually watching him cook while nursing a glass of wine. If William wanted to watch a show, Hannibal would give him a performance.

“The heart is often overlooked when it comes to eating meat,” Hannibal said, now working on cutting the heart into relatively even half-inch slices. “Many find it too morbid to consider consuming.”

Will hummed, tipping his glass to Hannibal. “But not us.”

He quirked a smile at the comment, nodding his head as he began to trim off the external fat and connective tissue with the opened chambers. “Not for us,” Hannibal conceded, “Though even those who get past their hesitation are intimidated by the prospect of having to actually handle the muscle. When prepared correctly, the heart delivers a pleasant, intense meaty flavor. The tissue takes well to bold seasoning and can usually feed a lot of people.”

“Is this your way of telling me we’re having company over?”

“No, tonight it is just you and me.” Hannibal wiped his knife clean with a damp rag before continuing his preparation. “I have something special planned for you and me.”

The prospect of a surprise seemed to capture Will’s attention for his lover was now giving Hannibal his full attention. “Hm, what sort of surprise do you have planned?” He leaned his body further against the counter top, staring at Hannibal expectantly.

“I thought it was time to try out another fantasy on our list.”

His lover’s eyebrows crept towards his hairline. “And what fantasy involves you making dinner?”

If anything, Hannibal’s smile looked amused at Will’s question. “There are plenty of people who have fantasies centered around food and the consumption of food. But what I have in mind for you, dear Will, is that you will be the platter for my presentation.”

Will made an interested hum in his throat, taking another sip of his wine before setting it on the counter. “Literally making me your design.” It wasn’t said negatively or positively, just matter-of-fact.

“More or less,” Hannibal admitted beginning to sear the slices of heart in a pan. He just needed a bit of browning, enough to start breaking down some of muscle so it’d be easier to chew. No one likes an overdone heart.

He felt hands wrap around his chest as Will settled against his back. Will’s breath was warm against his neck, but he didn’t let it distract him from his cooking, instead turning his head, but not his eyes, to the side and pressing a kiss against Will’s curls. Satisfied with the color on the heart he took the pieces off the pan and onto a plate to let the meat rest.

It didn’t take long for Will to break the silence in the room. “Do you have a place in this house in mind for this?” Will asked. “Because I’m not gonna let this take place in our bed. It’s too nice for that.”

Hannibal chuckled, stirring in minced shallots in the same pan he’d used previously to sear the meat. He then poured in a fourth of a cup of the port they’d been drinking previously and then pouring in a tablespoon of balsamic vinegar. “I was actually thinking of the kitchen table.”

“A classic choice,” Will teased, nibbling on Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal let out a pleased sigh tilting his head back to give Will better access to his ear. “To actually do this, I do need to focus on the preparation portion.”

Will made a considering noise. “And if I don’t want to stop?” He asked.

Hannibal could feel Will’s smile against his neck. “That would be rude.”

With a final kiss against Hannibal’s cheek, Will stepped away from his husband walking back around the counter. “Wouldn’t want to be rude. Probably wouldn’t make me very tasty.”

“I doubt that could ever happen, Will.”

The most beautiful blush dusted across Will’s cheeks at the comment. He watched with amusement as Will tried to hide his grin in his wine glass, turning his attention back to his sauce.

“I don’t know what you’re making, but it smells delicious,” Will said, taking an exaggerated breath in to thoroughly capture the smell of the cooking sauce.

“It’s a chocolate-port sauce,” Hannibal said, adding beef stock and rosemary and waiting for it to return to a simmer. “The bittersweet notes from the dark chocolate complements the earthiness of the rosemary and the meat.”

Will swiped up a chunk of chocolate, dodging Hannibal’s hand that attempted to swat at him. “Will I get to eat any of this, or is it just for you?” Will asked, popping the chunk of chocolate in his mouth with a pleased little hum.

“Of course you’ll get to have some, I love having people for dinner.”

Will’s laughter filled the kitchen and Hannibal’s heart.

Will stood in front of their dining room table, Hannibal unbuttoning his shirt. As Hannibal pushed the shirt off his shoulders, he pressed kisses along Will’s collarbone and chest, slowly working his way down until he was eye-level with Will’s waistband. With deft fingers, he popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

Sticking his hands down the back of Will’s pants and briefs, he cupped Will’s ass, giving the globes a firm squeeze. Will let out a breathy moan as Hannibal pushed down his pants and briefs. Will dutifully stepped out of his clothes and stood naked in front of his husband.

Hannibal rubbed at Will’s ankle and pressed a kiss against the side of his knee before standing back up. “Lay down on the table for me, William,” Hannibal instructed.

“Front or back?” Will asked sitting his ass on the table.

“Back to start,” Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips and helped him slide further onto the table. “I’ll get you on your front for dessert.”

Will groaned as he laid back, shifting his hips. “Maybe dessert can be on a comfier surface?”

“Don’t worry, dessert will be in the bedroom.” Hannibal grabbed a few sprigs of rosemary and laid them on Will’s chest. Then he picked up the plate of meat and laid the first slice on Will’s sternum.

“It’s still warm,” Will muttered, trying to keep himself as still as possible.

He didn’t respond to Will’s statement, continuing to platter the food on Will’s skin. He overlapped each slice of meat down Will’s chest until he reached his husband’s cock where he placed a red ribs daylily. “These are daylilies,” Hannibal explained, putting a flower about a third of the way up the line of meat. “The Victorian interpretation is that they represent coquetry and flirtatious behavior. I saw it fitting to use in our foreplay.” He tucked a flower behind Will’s ear and nipped at the shell relishing in the soft moan that escaped Will’s mouth. “Daylilies are also entirely edible and as a tea it comforts painful and strained muscles.”

“I hope you saved some of those flowers to make this magical tea because I have a feeling I’m going to be incredibly sore after tonight.”

“I’ve some set aside for you, worry not.”

Hannibal picked up his saucepan and a spoon. He scooped a little onto his spoon and began spreading the sauce on the meat, avoiding putting so much that the sauce would puddle down Will’s sides. He swiped a finger through the sauce that remained on his spoon and brought it to Will’s mouth. “Suck.”

Will opened his mouth gently taking Hannibal’s finger into his mouth and suckling on the digit. He moaned at the hint of chocolate he could taste in the port sauce. After bathing Hannibal’s finger thoroughly with his tongue he released the digit from his mouth.

Hannibal’s finger dragged Will’s lower lip down. “You truly are a beautiful man, Will.”

Said man smiled at the complement, tugging at Hannibal’s shirt. “You don’t need to butter me up with flattery, Hannibal.”

“You deserve all the flattery in the world.”

Will playfully slapped at his husband’s hip. “Stop that.”

He gave Will an intense look. “Never.”

The plating was almost complete, Hannibal just deliberating on the final touches. He decided simpler was best in this case and picked up the remaining brick of dark chocolate and a grater. He shaved curls of chocolate across the entrée and even a little on Will’s nipples.

With open hunger, he watched as the chocolate against Will’s skin started to melt. Will made a beautiful platter, his boy the perfect accompaniment to the aesthetic of the dish. Willl met his heated gaze with the same intensity and Hannibal purposely made sure that eye contact remained as he bent down to eat the first slice of heart.

The meat was tender and warm against his tongue and he felt pride nestle comfortably in his chest at the intensity of the flavor. He lapped at the remaining sauce that remained behind. He pressed languid kisses up towards Will’s nipples, until he could take the pebbled bud into his mouth. The salt from Will’s skin added to the chocolate as Hannibal circled the bud with his tongue.

He was pleased to note Will moaning at the attention. He took Will’s other nipple in hand and rolled it between his fingers. His husband gasped, his back arching into Hannibal’s ministrations, trying to force more of himself into Hannibal’s clutches.

The chocolate smeared messily on Will’s skin and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to take his husband right now. But he’d promised Will he’d feed him and he was going to stick to that plan.

He pulled his mouth off of Will’s chest with a final kiss against the erect nipple. “You taste wonderful,” Hannibal praised, grabbing a slice of meat from the line and bringing the dripping piece to Will’s mouth. “Open your mouth, meilė, it’s your turn to taste.”

Just as before Will opened his mouth and took the meat Hannibal offered him between his teeth. He chewed the piece slowly, trying to catch all the flavors that Hannibal had. He hummed contently, lapping at the remaining sauce on Hannibal’s fingers.

They continued this pattern until they ran out of meat and all that remained were the daylilies. Hannibal gave Will the flower that was on his stomach before kissing down Will’s body once more, mapping out the dips and hills that held onto the port sauce.

Reaching the flower over Will’s erect cock he sent Will a sinful quirk of his lips. He leaned down and took the flower in his mouth, chewing his mouthful with his face pressed against the curve of Will’s cock.

Will shuddered at the subtle movements of Hannibal’s chewing against his erection, moaning out Hannibal’s name like it was a prayer.

He swallowed his mouthful and began mouthing at the shaft of Will’s cock. His husband’s cock was hot under his lips and the earthy notes from the daylily and the sweetness of the chocolate seemed to blend with the salt of Will’s skin. Reaching the tip, he toyed at the slit that had started leaking precum, embracing the new flavor that joined the ones melding in his mouth.

Will let out a shamble of curses, reaching down to fist some of Hannibal’s hair in his hands to tug the man closer. “Fuck, Hannibal,” Will whined, jerking his cock deeper into Hannibal’s maw.

He forced Will’s hips back down, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around the length. Even when he gagged, he didn’t back off until he was running out of air. A string of saliva connected his mouth to Will’s cock. “Are you ready for dessert?” Hannibal asked, as he stood back up to his full height.

Will was laid out on his stomach as he waited for Hannibal to begin the dessert portion of their evening meal. His erection was almost painful pressed against the bedding, but the wonderful friction it provided was too much to give up.

“I’ve made a special treat for us tonight,” Hannibal said as he kneeled on the bed beside Will. “A lemon-thyme sorbet with summer berries from our own garden.” Will hissed at the sudden coldness spreading from where Hannibal had spooned out a portion of the sorbet.

Hannibal greedily took in the sight of the cold treat melting against Will’s skin and dripping messily down his sides. He plucked a raspberry from the bowl near Will’s shoulder and dipped it in the melted dessert and brought it to his mouth. The berry was a burst of flavor that was calmed by the lemon-thyme syrup.

He gathered another spoonful of sorbet and added a cherry to the portion and brought it to Will’s face. “Open.”

Will turned his head more to the side, arching his back enough to be able to properly grab his mouthful of the cold treat. He groaned as he enjoyed his bite before opening his mouth again expectantly.

Hannibal chuckled at the move, but dutifully gathered another bite of the sorbet and fed it to Will. “I love that you enjoy my food.”

Will snorted into his arm. “I don’t think it’s possible for someone to not enjoy your food,” he smiled with all his teeth, “even when they know what they’re eating.”

“Your sense of humor about this has gotten better over the years,” Hannibal commented as he let the dessert drip on Will’s back towards the cleft of his ass.

“I’ve come to appreciate my becoming and therefore _your_ sense of humor.” Will yelped as Hannibal nipped the top of his ass with more force than necessary. “That wasn’t even rude.”

“I’m teasing you.”

“Teasing, my ass,” Will grouched, though he pushed his ass a little higher into the air.

“Not yet,” Hannibal admitted, “But if you ask nicely…” That was a lie, the whole dessert had been planned around the idea of Hannibal getting to devour Will’s ass in all the ways he wanted. He didn’t wait for Will to say anything about his suggestion to begging. “Spread your cheeks, William.”

For all of Will’s grumbling, he followed Hannibal’s order quickly, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them to present his hole.

He admired the winking entrance, still stretched from their morning love making. He loved how Will’s body responded to him and how his hole seemed all to ready for Hannibal to take him with voracious enthusiasm.

He tipped the bowl above Will’s ass and watched as the syrup dripped all over the cleft of Will’s ass. Most of the syrup landed either in or around Will’s entrance and his husband squirmed at the feeling of the liquid entering his hole.

Hannibal placed the bowl of sorbet to the side and grabbed two strawberries from the bowl. The first he fed to Will, who opened his mouth with nary a hint of pressure, moaning appreciatively.

The second he brought to Will’s entrance and carefully wedged the berry into the hole. He took in the sight as if it were a work of art. And it was, with Will’s pale cheeks held apart by Will’s own hands and the deep red of the strawberry like its own forbidden fruit.

“Bon appetit,” Hannibal breathed, leaning down to eat the berry out of Will’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. Do you want more?
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to attempt, feel free to send it to my tumblr at [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
